


Lake Avalon Coffee Shop

by MsPercival



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, perwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPercival/pseuds/MsPercival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduate student Percival King is supposed to meet his blind date at Lake Avalon Coffee Shop. This Percival’s first date with a man and he’s nervous…very nervous. Four chapters long. (Modern AU; slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Hello and welcome to my first Perwaine story, Lake Avalon Coffee Shop! I have never written a Perwaine pairing, and since I love the two characters, I decided it was time. This is a modern AU set in the fictional city of Lake Avalon. Percival is a graduate student in physical therapy, and Gwaine is a first-year medical student. They meet on a blind date set up by their good friend Merlin.

**Chapter One – Try Something New**

"Large café latte?" the barista at Lake Avalon Coffee Shop called out in a cheerful voice.

Percival tripped over his huge feet on the way to retrieve his drink, but stopped his fall by bracing his hands against the counter. "That's mine. Thanks."

The barista narrowed her eyes in concern. "Are you all right, sir? Did you hurt yourself?"

Why did she have to be so loud? "No, I'm great." Percival flashed a shaky grin. "Just great. No injuries here."

He dropped a dollar into the tip jar and scrambled back to his seat, a table for two tucked away in the corner but with a clear view of the front door. He took a sip of his latte and scowled. The flavor wasn't the problem – the coffee here was the best in Lake Avalon – it was his damn nerves. And why had he ordered a drink with so much caffeine? A water would have been a safer choice, preferably one laced with a strong anti-anxiety drug. But no, he sipped a drink that would infuse his bloodstream with a stimulant he didn't need, and he'd probably have a heart attack. He pictured the headline of his obituary: **Percival King, Dead of a Heart Attack at Age Twenty-Two. He Should Have Stuck with Decaf.**

Fine, he wasn't having an actual medical emergency, but the way his heart hammered away in his chest and the fact his undershirt was drenched with sweat made it difficult to tell the difference. And why had he worn this stupid itchy navy blue sweater? It was too tight, too hot, and he wanted to tear the thing off like the Incredible Hulk and run out of the place in a frenzy. But doing so would draw lots of attention from the other dozen or so patrons of the cozy, cinnamon-scented coffee shop, so he remained in his seat. And perspired.

 _In through the nose, out through the mouth,_ he repeated in his mind as he tried to control his breathing. Percival glanced down at the book he carried with him, _The Once and Future King_. Maybe he'd read his favorite quote from the well-worn book and that would calm him down. He flipped to page 673: _The bravest people are the ones who don't mind looking like cowards._

He hoped that was true.

This was his first date with a man and he was terrified. Percival had come out to his friends and family a few months ago, and they'd all been supportive, much to his relief. But whenever anyone mentioned setting him up on a date, he babbled, stammered, and made excuses about how he wasn't ready. Clearly, he _still_ wasn't ready, but what was he going to do, hide away in his apartment, the gym, or at the university library forever? He'd muddle through this date, then run home and study for his exam on Monday. Good idea. He'd act like this morning never happened and he'd go on with his comfortable little life.

The only reason Percival had agreed to this date was because his friend Merlin set him up, and Merlin was a loyal, trustworthy friend.

"I know this really great guy," Merlin had said. "He's a first year med student, so you'll have a lot to talk about, since you just started your Ph.D. and all. I think you'll like him a lot."

That's all Merlin was willing to say about the man. And it just so happened this Mystery Man also loved _The Once and Future King_ , and that's how Percival was supposed to pick him out when he entered the coffee shop – the guy would be carrying his own copy of the book. It all seemed silly, but Percival had never dated a man, so maybe this sort of thing happened all the time.

Percival closed his beat-up novel and glanced up at the door. Holy shit, there he was, Mystery Man! He held a ridiculously tattered copy of _The Once and Future King_ , one so worn the front cover had been duct-taped on. And this guy was gorgeous, with a nice, muscular build obvious beneath his leather jacket and fitted black t-shirt. He had shaggy dark hair, a neatly-trimmed beard, and a warm, genuine smile on his face. The man was shorter than Percival, but everyone was – that happened when you were closing in on six-and-a-half feet tall.

The man turned and his gaze zeroed in on Percival's book. Mystery Man approached Percival's table, and Percival went to stand up, but his sweater got snagged on the back of his chair and he half-tripped on his way to his feet. Again.

"Hey, I'm Gwaine! It's great to meet you. Merlin really sang your praises."

Percival moved to shake Gwaine's hand, but Gwaine pulled Percival into a friendly, firm hug. Unlike most men Percival knew, Gwaine smelled like fresh soap and not of too-strong cologne.

"Yeah, Merlin had lots of nice things to say about you, too," Percival said, stepping back from the embrace and offering Gwaine a seat.

"I thought this was a little weird with the secrecy and 'Look for the man carrying a copy of _The Once and Future King_ ,' but I decided why not?" Gwaine sat down. "Might as well try something different, because my efforts at dating have, well, sucked."

"Mine, too," Percival said. "Actually, that's not true. This is my first date with a guy. And I'm twenty-two." His face grew warm with that confession. "Pretty ridiculous, right?"

"Nope, because I'm a year older than you and this is only my second. My first date was awful. I'm still a little traumatized from it."

Percival leaned forward. "What happened?"

"All right, about three months ago, I met this guy for lunch at an Italian place. I show up, he eyes me up and down, and says: 'You're too short. But we're here anyway, so we might as well eat.' I didn't know if I should punch the guy or break down into tears."

"What did you do?"

Gwaine dropped his gaze. "I stayed, like an idiot, then I went home and wallowed in misery for about a week. Might have shed a tear or two."

If that had happened to Percival, he probably wouldn't have risked another date, ever, and would have died old and single, surrounded by a dozen dogs. Dogs were easy with their unconditional love. People? Not so much. Percival found himself wanting to reach out and squeeze Gwaine's hand in support, but he wondered if that was appropriate. He desperately needed a guidebook to dating men.

"Do you have a problem with my height?" Gwaine asked, his expression wary and concerned.

"No," Percival answered quickly. "Not at all. You look good…" He winced a little. _You look good?_ How inarticulate. "What about my height? Do you have a problem with it? I realize it can be overwhelming."

"Nah. Tall, short, it doesn't matter to me. I worry more about things a man can control, like the way he treats other people. That's important…treating others with kindness and respect."

Percival found Gwaine's openness and honesty refreshing, and a warm rush of affection shot through him. That was ridiculous, wasn't it? Percival had known this man for a few minutes; it was too soon to feel this way.

Right then, Percival realized Gwaine didn't have his own drink. "Oh my God, I've been so rude!" Percival said. "I didn't order you a drink."

Gwaine laughed. "That's all right. I was too wrapped up in our conversation to think about it. And your coffee must be stone cold by now. Let's both get something."

They studied the chalkboard menu hovering above the cappuccino machines.

"I have an idea," Gwaine said. "Why don't we order something we've never had before? That'll be hard for me because I'm such a caffeine addict and I've probably drunk it all…" He squinted his eyes at the board. "Wait! Have you ever tried their Ethiopian coffee? I haven't. It comes in a pot with these tiny cups like shot glasses. Stronger than hell, I hear."

Percival, realizing his heartbeat was well under control now, grinned. "I'm game."

They sat and sipped their dark, strong coffee. After the first pot, they ordered a second, and while they drank, they talked. And talked. For hours on end. They had so much in common, from their love of rugby to their similar stances on social issues. Percival noticed when Gwaine got excited, he spoke faster and louder and waved his hands around for emphasis. The guy was charming, witty, and fun, and Percival found himself enjoying every moment with his date.

After their long discussion regarding the need for colleges to focus on creating a more diverse campus community, Gwaine sat back and withdrew his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Damn, you'll never believe what time it is," Gwaine said. "Don't look! What time do you think it is?"

"We met at what, ten, so I'd guess it's maybe twelve o'clock now?"

"Nope. Three o'clock."

"We've been here for five hours?" Percival barked.

"It seems so. And I don't know about you, but it's way past my lunch time and I'm starving. If I'm not fed at regular intervals I get cranky." Gwaine winked at Percival. This was flirting, for sure. Percival tried to figure out how to flirt back without coming across as too forward and without looking like an idiot. Ah, forget it, he'd just be himself.

"I whine like a damn baby if I miss a meal," Percival said.

"What do you eat, organic chicken salads with a side of organic water? Because you're in the best shape I've ever seen."

Yep, Percival's cheeks burned red again. "Uh, thanks. And you're not so bad yourself."

Gwaine let out a chuckle. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Percival didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This is what he'd always wanted, for years now, to have a man pay him a little attention and say kind things, a man who might be interested in more than a casual friendship. Maybe coming out as a gay man had been worth all the stress and strain.

"Uh oh, I went too far," Gwaine said. "How about you let me redeem myself and treat you to lunch? There's a Turkish kebab place down the street. It's _so_ good."

"I like the sound of it. And you didn't go too far. This is all new to me and… I've had a good time today."

Gwaine met Percival's eye. "Yeah, me, too."

XXXX

At the kebab house, Percival wasn't sure what to order, so he let Gwaine take the lead. When the food arrived at the table, Percival had to laugh, because it looked like enough to feed four. They started out with a thick hummus dip and cacik spread on warm lavash bread, then moved on to skewers of peppery chicken shish and spicy doner kebab. And somehow, with their mouths full, they managed to talk nonstop, just as they had at Lake Avalon Coffee Shop.

During lunch, Gwaine whipped out his phone and shared pictures of his one-year-old niece and nephew, twins.

"That's my sister Freya and her two little ones, Emelia and Nate. I love those kids." He slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket. "I definitely want some of my own one day. After med school and all that." Gwaine swallowed his mouthful of food. "Sorry, is that weird to talk about? Wanting kids? Does that make me sound creepy and stalker-ish?"

Percival laughed, almost choked on his chicken, and had to wash the bite down with a slug of water. "No, that's not weird or stalker-ish. I love kids. That's the best part of my grad school program in physical therapy, working with kids. It's what I want to do."

"No way!" Gwaine said. "I want to specialize in pediatrics."

They were done with lunch (a very late lunch) when Gwaine's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored the buzz.

"Go ahead and get that," Percival said.

"All right. Thanks. I didn't want to be rude, but I already know what this is." He glanced at the screen and groaned. "It's my roommates, Arthur and Gwen. They're going out of town overnight and they asked me to puppy-sit. They got this new rescue puppy and the fluffball can't be left alone for long, and they want to know where the hell I am."

"I understand. You need to get going."

"Yeah, but I would really rather stay." Gwaine let out a moan of aggravation. "If there was any way I could get out of it, I would. Sorry."

"Not a problem. You didn't expect to be gone this long."

Gwaine frowned at his phone and tapped out a quick text. "Let me pay the bill and we'll walk back to our cars."

They left for the parking lot of the coffee shop; it was dark out now and chilly. The walk was all too brief, and Gwaine and Percival found themselves at their cars within a few minutes.

Gwaine leaned against the driver's side door of his beat-up green Ford. "I had a great time today, Percival. Can I see you again?"

"That'd be great."

"Later tonight? Sorry" – Gwaine shook his head – "being a freak again. How about tomorrow night? We can meet back here at the coffee shop and figure out what we want to do."

"Sure. Six o'clock tomorrow?"

Percival was dying for Gwaine to make a move and kiss him, but instead, Gwaine pulled Percival into a tight hug.

"Sounds like a plan," Gwaine said.

Neither one of them let go, but Percival felt too shy and inexperienced to make the first move, so they stood there under the yellowish glow of the flickering street lamp, embracing. Percival was the first one to pull back.

They waved goodbye to one another and stepped into their cars. Gwaine drove off the lot, but Percival sat there behind the wheel, taking deep breaths and allowing all the tension and excitement to drain from his body.

Shit. This might be one of those dreaded love-at-first-sight things.


	2. So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Hi, everyone, and welcome to chapter two. This one is told from Gwaine perspective and focuses on how he feels after the date. You'll meet Gwen and Arthur, Gwaine's roommates, and one fluffy pup. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two – So Much More**

Gwaine growled at his reflection in the rear-view mirror on the drive home.

"Why, Gwaine? Whhhyyyy?"

Why had Gwaine lost his nerve at the last moment and put off their second date until tomorrow night? He should have just said, "Hey, come on over a little later. We'll crack open a couple of beers, watch a movie, and play with the puppy."

But nope, nope, nope, Gwaine had wimped out. Like Percival, Gwaine was new to the dating scene with men, but Percival seemed extra shy and vulnerable, which made him all the more endearing and just damn adorable. No, forget adorable, Percival was the sexiest thing Gwaine had ever seen, and the guy clearly had no idea he looked like a model. Seriously, what mortal man was that tall and muscular? And those steel-gray eyes and square jaw with a hint of five o'clock shadow? Gwaine shivered at the idea of kissing him. Of course, he'd messed that up, too. He should have made a move, damn it!

"No," Gwaine muttered under his breath as he pulled into his apartment complex. It was better to wait. Gwaine didn't want Percival to think he was trying to lure him into bed. Sure, sleeping with Percival would be fantastic, and Gwaine grew hard at the mere thought of it. But Percival was worth more than a quick romp; Gwaine had felt drawn to Percival from the second he laid eyes on him, and not just because of the man's looks. Percival gave off an air of kindness and modesty, all wrapped up in one smart, sexy package. How were men not crawling all over him?

Gwaine shut his car door and climbed the stairs to his third-floor apartment. He was lucky to have found this sizable, inexpensive place for rent in a decent neighborhood, and he, Arthur, and Guinevere had become close friends in addition to roommates. Normally, he loved their new chocolate Labrador puppy, Finna, but tonight, the pup had become a barrier to more time with Percival, and Gwaine was annoyed. Not the dog's fault, but still…

Finna's excited, high-pitched barks met Gwaine the second he walked into the apartment. She bounded down the hallway and all but launched into his arms. For a little thing, she was strong and fast. Gwaine caught her in his arms and rubbed her head while she licked his face and whined with joy. He couldn't stay mad at the little angel for long.

"Gwaine!" Gwen rushed him and kissed his cheek. "How was the big date? I'm so sorry we had to bother you, but you know Finna can't be alone for long just yet."

Gwaine put Finna down on the floor and she whimpered. "It's fine, don't worry. And he was… Percival was great."

Arthur appeared in the living room, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. "Will there be wedding bells soon?"

"No, Arthur," Gwaine said with annoyance. "It was one date." _But it seemed like so much more._

"But you're seeing him again, right?" Gwen asked. "And why didn't you invite him over tonight? It would have been perfect since we'll be gone."

"I don't know!" Gwaine fell back onto the sofa and Finna hopped up onto his chest. "I got all nervous and overwhelmed, but I'm seeing him again tomorrow night."

"He must be one hell of a guy if _you_ got nervous and overwhelmed," Arthur said with a chuckle.

Gwaine rubbed Finna's plump puppy belly. "He's special. I don't want to screw things up."

Arthur and Gwen thanked Gwaine once again for puppy-sitting, and promised him they'd be back by five in the evening tomorrow. Once they left, Gwaine carried Finna to the kitchen, grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and brought the bottle back to the living room. He kicked up his feet onto the coffee table – Gwen hated when he did that, but she wasn't here! – and sipped his beer. Finna passed out on the couch next to him.

After a few sips, Gwaine toyed with his phone. He checked his email and Facebook, but nothing seemed to hold his interest for long. He decided to text Percival.

_Hey, sexy, what are you wearing?_

Delete, delete, delete. That was ridiculous.

_I'm thinking of you, you're gorgeous, and I can't wait to see you again._

Delete, delete, delete. Insanely forward.

_Forget tomorrow, come over now and we can fall into my bed. I can't wait to run my hands and tongue all over you. I'll   do anything you want, anything!_

That one made him laugh, but still, DELETE.

_Hey, Percival. I had a great time with you. But those two pots of Ethiopian coffee are sure to keep me awake! Can't wait to see you tomorrow. — G_

Send.

Half an hour passed and Gwaine received no response. He wondered if Percival was avoiding him, or out on another date, and both notions made his skin crawl. Or maybe Percival would never reply. Gwaine's heart sank, but when his phone vibrated he immediately checked it.

_Hi, Gwaine, I was in the shower._

Gwaine swallowed hard at the vivid mental image of Percival’s soapy, slick body luxuriating in the shower, all tall and fit and… wet.

_I had the best time today. And yep, I'm over-caffeinated. No chance of sleep here, either. – P_

How to reply?

_Well, my phone's fully charged and ready for a long night of texting if you're up for it._

Gwaine winced and hit send, wondering how Percival might respond.

_What do those crazy kids call that today, a textathon? I'm up for it if you are._

Hell yes, Gwaine was up for it.

They texted until about four in the morning when Gwaine finally fell asleep on the couch with the phone still clutched in his hand and a smile on his face.


	3. A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Here we are at chapter three where Percival spends the night thinking of the past, journaling, and doing a little dreaming about the future.

**Chapter Three – A Sleepless Night**

It was after four in the morning and Gwaine hadn't texted Percival back. Gwaine must have fallen asleep, and Percival didn't blame him, as he was so exhausted his eyes burned and his brain ached.

He thought back to his high school years where he'd avoided dating, because while he realized he was gay back then, he wasn't ready to face that fact. Plus, it wasn't so difficult to pretend to be straight back in those days – he immersed himself in playing football, wrestling, and track-and-field. He was busy with sports and school, so it wasn't that strange to be dateless. But when he broke a vertebra in his neck during his senior year after he'd been facemasked and tackled during a football game, his days of contact sports were over. And the pain had been horrendous and unyielding.

That's what had drawn Percival to study physical therapy, his own experience healing from his neck injury. He loved those hours of hard work at the PT center and made great friends there. But after his life as a jock ended and he faced college with no romantic experience, he had to make a decision – live as straight guy or as a gay man. Too terrified to come out to his family as gay, he dated girls and had sex with two of them. Much to his relief, he'd been dumped both times after he slept with them, probably because the girls realized he wasn't into it. He wished he'd had the guts to tell them the truth; they were beautiful girls and it wasn't their fault.

But all that heartache seemed to evaporate today when he met Gwaine. Percival had read about how some people are instantly chemically attracted to one another, and that's how Percival felt. Everything about Gwaine had drawn him in, from his clean smell to his expressive brown eyes to his deep, rich laugh. It normally took Percival weeks if not months to make new friends and become close to someone, but within minutes, he'd felt comfortable around Gwaine.

In his tiny off-campus studio apartment, Percival changed into his pajama bottoms and slipped into bed. He tried to force himself to sleep, but a persistent picture of Gwaine sharing his bed kept popping into his mind. What would it be like, finally allowing himself to give in and surrender to his feelings for a man? And what would it _really_ be like, running his hands up and down the hard planes of Gwaine's body? He imagined every last detail of what he wanted to do to Gwaine, and that certainly wasn't helping him fall asleep.

But he was getting ahead of himself. They needed to kiss first. Hopefully, that would happen tomorrow.

After deep breathing exercises and twisting and turning in his bed until the sky lightened into a dawn gray, Percival realized sleep wouldn't come, and he did the one thing he always did when he felt anxious or agitated – he journaled. He powered up his laptop, logged into his password-protected journal, and wrote.

_10/06_

_Today was incredible. I met someone I really like, Gwaine. Merlin set me up with him, and as you know, I was scared to death. I hate being ruled by my anxiety sometimes (often!), and I almost ran out of the coffee shop because I was sure I was going to throw up. You know how I get when the panic sets in; it's like a whirlwind of terrifying unrest spinning through my heart and mind and I wonder if I'll choke or die._

_Anyway, Gwaine is great. He's a medical student and he's honest but kind. And he gives off the impression that he's sort of a rogue, but when you really start talking to him, you learn he's softhearted. But watch out when it comes to topics about social justice! He gets really passionate about that. I do, too, but as you know, I'm not that loud and boisterous._

_I'm not sure what to do. We had a great day and texted all night long. I feel like I know so much about him, like I've known him forever. Do you believe in that? People being connected from past lives? I'm not sure if I do, but I suppose it's possible._

_I don't want to get into how I feel about him sexually, because it embarrasses me to put those things in writing, but let's just say I need to find a way to get over my shyness really quickly, because I am dying to touch him._

_I think that's it. Signing off for the night. Actually, morning._

Percival saved the entry, logged off, and yawned. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday and he could sleep in. He'd have to get in a few hours of studying, but nighttime would belong to Gwaine.

Suddenly sleepy, Percival crawled back into bed. He wanted to send out a text blast to everyone on his contact list, saying: _I MET THE BEST GUY!_ but figured he should wait. However, if nothing else, he should thank Merlin. Did it matter if it was just before dawn? Merlin could read the text in the morning.

_Merlin, thanks for setting me up with Gwaine. We had a great time. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow._

Percival's eyes grew heavy with fatigue, but before allowing himself to get much-needed rest, he took one last peek at his phone. He'd surreptitiously snapped a picture of Gwaine in the Turkish restaurant, when Gwaine had been up at the counter paying the bill. Percival wanted hard evidence it had all really happened, because it seemed too good to be true.

Yep, there stood Gwaine, a half-grin on his face, shaggy-haired and sexy as anything.

Percival drifted off, his heart telling him this was the start of something rare and wonderful. He hoped. After years of heartache and denying who he was, didn't he deserve this?


	4. Gwaine Needs Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Here's the final chapter, told from Gwaine's perspective, folks! An event threatens to come between Percival and Gwaine. Will they ever make it to that second date?
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone. This story has been a real joy to write.

**Chapter Four – Gwaine Needs Percival**

Gwaine stood there covered in blood, saliva, and shit, literal shit. He'd taken Finna out for one last walk a little before four o'clock, right before Arthur and Gwen were due home. Out of nowhere, a huge, snarling black mutt ran up, off leash, and attacked poor Finna. It took a while for Gwaine to fight off the dog, and not before the beast had bitten Finna a few times. Neighbors rushed out to help, but by then, the mutt had scampered off, and Finna lay on the ground, terrified, shaking and bleeding.

Gwaine scooped her up and drove her straight to the emergency vet. It turned out she had no broken bones and no internal injuries, but she needed her lacerations cleaned and stitched, as well as a few inoculations, and a (painful) shot of antibiotics. After having paid the six-hundred-dollar vet bill, Gwaine brought Finna home. And of course, she remained a frightened, tremulous mess, but Gwaine didn't blame her; he was pretty rattled by the whole experience, too.

They walked into the apartment. It was now close to six o'clock, right when Gwaine was supposed to meet Percival. And shit, he'd forgotten to text Arthur and Gwen about what happened to Finna! He pulled out his phone and saw he had six missed text messages, all of which were from Gwen, explaining how their car had broken down and they would have to stay at their hotel an extra night.

Gwaine wanted to fling the phone across the room. Really? Tonight of all nights? Percival was probably already at Lake Avalon Coffee Shop, waiting.

Gwaine shot off a quick text to Gwen explaining what happened with Finna. His phone rang two seconds after he sent the message, and it was Gwen, hysterical and crying about Finna. It took Gwaine ten minutes to calm Gwen down and assure her Finna would be fine with rest and extra attention for a few days. By the time he hung up, it was ten after six, and now, he was really late for his date.

He glanced down at Finna, who lay at his feet, her doleful yellow eyes staring up at him. Her tail thumped against the floor hopefully, although she still trembled. Gwaine couldn't leave her alone like this.

"I hate you, but I love you," he told the dog.

After letting out a long sigh of annoyance, he dialed Percival's number, fully aware that everything he was about to say would probably sound like a pile of nonsensical excuses. This might be the end of his relationship with Percival, all thanks to some mangy, roving mutt and Arthur and Gwen's busted car.

Percival answered on the second ring. "Hey, Gwaine."

"I am so sorry I'm not there. Finna, my roommates' dog, was attacked by another dog and I –"

"Oh my God, is she all right?"

A small smile curled Gwaine's lips. Of course Percival wasn't going to curse Gwaine for his tardiness; he wasn't like that. He was more concerned about the dog than anything else. Gwaine's heart swelled with affection for Percival.

"Yeah, she's all right, but shaken up. And now, my roommates' car died and they're not coming back until tomorrow." He peered down at Finna, and she let out a whine. "And I can't leave the puppy alone like this. She's all upset."

"No, of course you can't. She needs you. I love dogs; I get it."

"Can you come over?" Gwaine blurted out without thinking. "I'm kind of rattled myself after the dog fight and could use the company."

"Absolutely." There was no hesitation in Percival's voice. "Text me the address and I'll be right there."

Gwaine sent the text, then, realizing he was still coated in various disgusting dog fluids, changed his clothes. Ten minutes later, Percival turned up at the door holding a grease stained paper bag and two coffees.

"I figured a dog fight earned you a doughnut. And a decaf this time."

Percival standing there with that shy smile on his face, bearing sugary treats after Gwaine's shit day, was the most welcome sight Gwaine had ever seen. And Percival had no right to look that good, all unshaven and dark-blond like that, wearing jeans that hugged his muscular thighs, a fitted white t-shirt, and a tan field coat.

Gwaine, really, really liked the guy.

Percival handed over the coffee and the bag and immediately rushed over to Finna.

"Look at you, poor girl." Finna whined and rubbed her head against Percival's leg, and he picked her up gently. "Can I sit with her on the couch?" he asked.

"Go right ahead."

Then it struck Gwaine – what had started out as a spark of attraction for Percival had now flamed up into something more; it had evolved into a deep ache of love squeezing his heart. It was too soon, but who the hell cared? He had one life to live, right?

Percival sat on the couch and stroked Finna as she lay on his lap. The puppy, content at last, fell asleep.

"Are you a dog whisperer?" Gwaine asked, smiling.

"It seems so. I don't want to move and wake her."

"Nah. Once she's asleep, it takes a circus to wake her up."

Gwaine wrapped Finna in her favorite blanket and placed her down on her fluffy dog best beside the couch. She let out a content puppy grunt.

Flopping down onto the sofa next to Percival, Gwaine said, "What a day! I'm so glad you agreed to come over."

"I'm glad you asked."

 _Kiss him, kiss him!_ Gwaine's mind screamed, but instead, Gwaine asked, "Do you want to watch one of the _Fast and the Furious_ movies? I need to watch some junk."

Percival chuckled. "Sure. Those are good ones when I don't want to think."

Gwaine dimmed the lights and turned on the movie, but it seemed so ridiculous, sitting there next to Percival in the dark, watching this idiotic movie when all he wanted to do was tear the man's clothes off.

"To hell with it," Gwaine said, and threw himself at Percival.

Percival went rigid for a moment, then softened and kissed Gwaine back. Gwaine loved the way Percival's mouth tasted, like coffee and a hint of breath mint, and appreciated Percival's rock-hard arms wrapped around him. However, Before Gwaine knew it, he lay on top of Percival and their tongues brushed together, while their hands ran all over each other's bodies, stroking and exploring with enthusiasm. It was difficult to deny the heat between them.

"Gwaine," Percival panted in between their scorching-hot kisses. "I've never slept with a guy before."

Gwaine ran his fingers through Percival's short hair. "Neither have I. I told you my first date with one was a nightmare. We don't have to go that far tonight. Whatever you want to do."

"This is good," Percival said, his eyes dark with lust. "I want more, but not just yet. Soon."

"All right. We'll figure this out together. It can't be that hard, right?"

"I don't know. It might be _very_ hard with you."

"Wait, what do you mean…?" Gwaine groaned and rolled his eyes. "I get it, _very_ hard… such a comedian." He trailed kisses down Percival's jawline and to his neck. "Back to what we were doing…"

Despite Percival's concerns and declaration of wanting to wait, an hour later, they somehow stumbled their way from the couch to Gwaine's bed. Nestled beneath the warm cocoon of covers, they touched and enjoyed each other's bodies all night long. The sight of a moaning, gasping Percival beneath Gwaine was pure bliss, and the sensations Percival coaxed from Gwaine's body? Gwaine would never forget those feelings as long as he lived. And there was nothing in this world better than having unfettered access to Percival's exquisite body. _Nothing._

After hours of breathtaking sex, they fell asleep, all wrapped up in one another's arms. It was one hell of a night.

When morning came, Gwaine was riding high on a cloud of post-sex bliss. He'd never felt more relaxed or content in his entire life.

He hated the thought of untangling himself from Percival's long, hard limbs; nevertheless, Gwaine crawled out of bed early to feed Finna and take her on a short walk – she seemed much calmer this morning – then he started up the coffee maker. Percival, clad in his snug boxer briefs, a small smile on his face, came up behind Gwaine and kissed his shoulder.

"Hey, good morning to you, too," Gwaine said, turning, throwing his arms around Percival's neck and kissing his lips.

They were so involved in kissing they didn't hear the front door open, and Gwen stopped short in the doorway. She cleared her throat and Gwaine and Percival separated.

"Oh, god!" A half-naked Percival hid behind Gwaine. "I'm sorry, I didn't think– I mean, I had no idea –"

Gwen laughed long and loud as she wandered into the kitchen. "You must be Percival."

Red-faced with embarrassment, Percival extended his hand. "I'm afraid so. You're Gwen?"

"I am." Smiling, she shook his hand. "Arthur's bringing up the bags. Let me stall him at the door."

Percival sprinted back to the bedroom to get dressed, and Gwen pulled Gwaine aside.

"He's hot!" she whispered, and gave Gwaine a high-five. "Nice job with that one."

Once Percival was dressed, Gwaine made introductions. Everyone exchanged small talk, and Percival apologized to Gwen once more for being undressed in her kitchen. After that, Gwaine walked Percival down to his car.

"Wait." Gwaine blocked Percival's driver's side door. "I'll see you again, right? Soon? As in, the second you're done with classes for the day?"

Percival gave Gwaine a fierce, possessive kiss. "You couldn't keep me away."

"One more thing," Gwaine said, deciding to throw all caution to the wind. He reached up and cupped Percival's chin. "I might be sort of in love with you."

"Yeah? Well, I might be sort of in love with you, too."

They shared a quick parting kiss. Percival drove off, and Gwaine stood there, a slow smile spreading across his face. It felt damn good to be in love.

**THE END**


End file.
